


The Lions and The Items

by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Altean Alchemy, Amnesia, Gen, Magic, Quintessence, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC/pseuds/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: They had been too late. Now, they were paying the price. Ten years after one of their own was kidnapped, Team Voltron has finally gotten a lead to the Red Paladin's location. Now, it is a race against the clock. They must find Keith and keep him safe, else the Galra Empire will gain back him and powerful weapons in the process: The Millennium Items.Yuugi had hoped that the whole Shadow Realm business was behind them. However, when a groups of odd people show up during Battle City II, things get a little more complected. Not only are these people strange, but they managed to drag up a past that certain people in Domino wished had stayed buried. Behind the strange group, the Galrian Empire, an alien race that has finally set it’s eyes on Earth. They will stop at nothing until they get their hands on someone and the Millennium Items. Yuugi and the gang are about to find out more about the Items, and where they originated from.





	The Lions and The Items

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron or Yu-Gi-Oh! They both belong to their respective creators. However, I do own this plot. Unless someone has done this one before. If so, I apologize.

     Lance huffed as he turned his Lion around, intending to head back to the Castle. The twenty-nine year old could hardly believe that it had been ten years. Ten years since they had last seen their friend. Ten years since he was taken by the Druids, experimented on, then shot out into space, never to be heard from again. That witch, Haggar, had said that she would like to play a game with them. One that would be able to get him back, only if they find him first.

     “Anything, Lance?” asked the Yellow Paladin as he flew next to his team mate.

     “Nope. All dead ends. Many people are saying that they have seen him but most are false claims.” Hunk signed as he typed in the location to the Castle, obviously wanting to head back as quickly as possible.

     “Do you think we will ever find him?” asked Lance in a quiet voice. Hunk tended to forget that Lance took his disappearance just as hard as the rest of them. While the two had bickered constantly, they were almost like brothers, annoying each other endlessly.

     “Green Paladin to Blue Paladin, do you copy?” Lance tried not to jump as Pidge’s voice came over his speakers, startling him in the process.

     “This is the Blue Paladin. Do you have something, Pidge?”

      “Negative. I’ve gone to Olkarian to see if they have any information. However, they haven’t seen nor heard from him. How was Balmera, Hunk?” “Nada. Shay was trying to be as helpful as possible but she wasn’t able to get anything from the Balmera itself.”

       A beeping on Lance’s dash alerted him to an incoming transmission. Frowning, he typed out a few words and a picture popped up onto his screen. A smiling face greeted him, one with bright purple-blue eyes and pointed elf ears. The smiling face was framed by long alabaster hair, pulled up into a tight bun.

     “Good news, Paladins! We were able to get the location for the shuttle that Haggar sent Keith off in. Head back to Castle immediately. We will wormhole there as soon as everyone returns.”

      Lance let out a hoot of excitement, turned off the call and blasted towards the Castle. After ten long years, they finally had a location. Now all they had to do was get Keith back before the Galra Empire did.

XXXX

       Mokuba Kaiba was going over the final checks before Battle City II could commence. He had double checked the guest list, triple checked the Duel Disk software and quadruple checked the security detail. Nii-sama wouldn’t allow for anything to interfere with this tournament. Not like what happened to the first Battle City.

      “Noa, were you able to get the blueprints of the city downloaded?” said Mokuba as he adjusted the ear piece behind his long raven hair.

      “About ninety-four percent complete. Another six percent and I will send them your way. Is Aniki excited or just annoyed right now?”

      “Ask him yourself.” came a gruff response, one that Mokuba knew was accompanied by a grimace.

     Mokuba laughed at the annoyed look on Noa’s face as he contemplated really asking the question or not. He seemed to opt out of it, focusing on the remaining percentage of the blueprint download.

     “Do you think Yuugi will be able to make it, Nii-sama?”

     “I don’t see why he wouldn’t. Everyone graduated last year and should be on break from college.” The disinterest his brother’s tone told Mokuba that if Yuugi didn’t show up, there would be hell to pay.

     Mokuba grinned as he started to go over the last of the preparation, hoping that this year, the tournament would go off without a hitch. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about the Millennium Items disturbing the games.

XXXX

      Pidge sighed as she pushed her long hair behind her ear. She had been working non-stop trying to find the shuttle that took Keith away. In the beginning, she had been optimistic, so sure that she could locate it. As the weeks, months then years passed, that optimism had turned to depression. However, she hadn’t given up. They needed to find Keith before Haggar did, else they would lose him forever. Finally, after ten long years, she had the location in her hands. Well…. on the computer at least. She didn’t tell anyone where the shuttle had landed, opting for keeping it a secret. She could imagine that looks on the other Paladin’s faces, once they worm-holed in front of Earth.

      “Is everything ready, Pidge?” asked Matt as he continued to type away on his computer.

     “Yep.” Glancing at the series of numbers one last time, she swiped the screen, sending the location to Allura.

      “Ready when you are, Allura.”

      “Alright, Paladins, let’s go get Keith. Worm-hole in five.”

      Lance’s hands tightened on the arms of his chair. What would they find at this planet.

      _Four._

      Shiro bit back a grimace, hoping that Haggar hadn’t done

_Three._

      Hunk took a deep breath, calming his nerves in the process.Once they found their friend, he promised he would make all of his favorite dishes. Every single one of them. Then hug him and not let him leave the ship.

      _Two._

      Coran worked the different levers and buttons, rapidly typing in everything that they needed to make a safe jump. Once they got Number Four back, he would make sure that he was healthy and unharmed.

      _One._

      “Jump!” commanded Allura, activating the teladove and sending the Castle through time and space. Allura hoped that they would be in time.

XXXX

     Yuugi was almost done getting his deck finished. All he had to do was add the Three God Cards and he would be all set. Part of him had considered not taking the cards, given the adventures behind them. After a moment, he placed the cards back, opting instead to use his Silent Magician deck. The Dark Magician Deck was one he would rather not touch.

     “All set, Yuugi?” Jounouchi walked out of the shop, towards the small room that Yuugi still lived in.

     “Almost. Just making so adjustments.” He would rather not think about the last time they had participated in a tournament. Given that it had been a year since he left them. Taking the Millennium Items with him in the process.

     “Oh man!” Jounouchi raised his fist in the air, a declaration of excitement. “I can’t wait to beat Money-Bags in his own tournament.”

      Yuugi chuckled as he placed his deck in the holster at his hip. Leave it to Jounouchi to be hyped about dueling Kaiba. The smile slipped from his face as he recalled the dream that he had last night. Atem had been there, surrounded by the Items. He had been yelling something, what Yuugi wasn’t sure. It gave him a sense of foreboding and almost made him ill. The dream had switched after that, forming into five giant lions. Each with different colors and sizes. He wasn’t sure what to make of the strange, giant lions, only that they gave him a sense of peace. Like they weren’t a threat to him or any of his friends. That dream had pushed away the uneasy feeling that he got from the other dream.

     “Earth to Yuugi!” exclaimed Jounouchi right in his ear.

     “You don’t have to yell in my ear.” groaned Yuugi, as he massaged the abused ear.

     “I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes. We need to leave now if we want to make the opening ceremony. The others will be waiting for us.”

     “Right.” Yuugi grabbed his deck, jacket and followed Jounouchi out the door. He hoped that this tournament would be for fun. He also hoped that he wouldn’t jinx them with this thoughts, as the door shut behind him, sounding like a gun shot.


End file.
